Drunk On You
by tobyequalshottness
Summary: Spencer learns what Toby does whenever they have a fight. Horrible summary. Hope you like it.


TOBY POV

"I can't tell you Spencer! Don't you get it? I would tell you if I could, but I can't! I can't let you get hurt!" I yelled frustratedly. I didn't like to fight with her, but she wouldn't listen to me.

"Are you not listening? I don't care if I get hurt, I want to know what you're hiding from me! I can protect myself from whatever it is! What is -A doing to you?" she screamed desperately.

"I can't tell you," I replied defeatedly. "If I do, -A will hurt you, and I know that you say that you can protect yourself, but we both know what -A is capable of. And I couldn't live with myself if -A did anything to you. I'm sorry Spence."

She sighed and looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Toby," she said softly, "I want to help you. Whatever -A is doing, I want to help you get through it. Please don't shut me out. I don't care if I get hurt, I can't stand around and watch your secret tear you apart. Please Toby," she said with a few tears running down her face, "if you don't tell me, I'm leaving."

I sighed. "I would rather it be me hurt than you."

With that, she grabbed her things, and stormed out the door.

I looked out the window and saw her car drive away from the Brew. I hated when we had arguments about -A. I wish that we could just have a normal relationship with no -A.

But everytime I think this, I realize that if there was no -A, Spencer and I wouldn't be together. It's weird to think that -A helped us in some sort of way, but I guess they figure out that they did, and that's why they keep trying to break us up.

I walked over to the minifridge, and got out the bottle of scotch. I was pouring some into a glass, when the door opened, and in walked Spencer. Even with her face streaked with tears, she was beautiful, but she froze when she saw the bottle of scotch.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I snapped. When I saw the hurt look on her face I said, "Sorry, didn't mean to snap like that. Why are you back?" I asked softly.

She looked hurt again. "You don't want me here? I wanted to talk things out. I just needed to calm down first," she explained.

"Of course I want you here," I said, "I was just wondering why you came back, but I know now. So, sit down, do you want something to drink? Water, hot chocolate..."

"Or scotch," she replied raising an eyebrow at it.

"Oh, um, yeah, I was just, um..." I looked away sheepishly. When I looked back at her she was smiling knowingly at me.

"Toby, were you going to drink all of that?" she asked. I started to say no, but she gave me a look, so I nodded. She sighed sadly. "Let's sit down and talk about this." We sat down on the couch, but not as close as we usually do.

"I know you want to talk about earlier, but there's nothing to talk about. I'm not telling you what's going on because I'm trying to protect you. This is one of the things that I'm not going to change my opinion on Spencer," I said quietly.

She smiled bittersweetly. "I know. I should've known not to fight you on it earlier. I just don't like it when I don't know something that's making you not act like yourself. You're always jumpy when your phone goes off, and I thought that you were supposed to be helping me calm down when that happens. You're always looking out for me, and that's one of the reasons I love you so much." As she was saying this, she had scooted closer to me, and was looking me in the eye. "I'm sorry Toby. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay. I'll let this one go," she said quietly.

I knew it took a lot for her to apologize since she's so stubborn, so I smiled. I would've been okay even if she didn't. Her coming back was enough. "I love you too Spence." We both leaned in and shared a very long and passionate kiss. When air was necessary, we both pulled back, and I said, "I promise that I will tell you when it's safe. I hate keeping things from you, but I have to right now."

"Wait! I have an idea! Did you say that -A would hurt me if you told me, right?"

"Yeah..." I replied cautiously.

She smiled deviously. "Well, what if you gave me a hint and I guessed? Then you wouldn't have told me, I would've figured it out, and that's not your fault!" she exclaimed.

I sighed. "Okay. I've been doing-"

She cut me off, "Have you been doing tasks for -A? Oh my gosh! Are you like back on the -A Team now? Toby, I-"

"Spence calm down. You're right, but no I'm not back on the team. I just have to do certain things or they said that they will hurt you. Can we be done talking about this? I would rather not talk about the things I had to do to keep you safe." I grimaced slightly.

"Okay Tobes, but I just have one more question, regaurding the scotch over there." I nodded for her to go on. "Why was it out?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it has been in there for a while, so I decided to drink it. I didn't want it to go to waste." She gave me a look so I told her the real reason. "Fine. I realized that I shouldn't have yelled, and I was kind of being a jerk, and I thought that you weren't going to talk to me for a couple of days, and I wanted to forget, so yeah," I said looking down.

"Toby," she said, cupping my face in her hands and forcing me to look at her. "Has this ever happened before?" she asked softly.

I sighed, knowing that I should tell her the truth. "Yes."

"How many times?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, the day you broke up with me, the days when I was a jerk to you after you broke up with me, almost every night that I wasn't with you when I was -A." I paused. She looked at me sadly, but I knew I had to tell her about the other times too. "There's more. The night that you found out that I was -A, when I went to stay at the motel, I had about 3 bottles of scotch. It was so bad that the only thing I remember clearly from that night was the look on your face when you found out. I'll remember that forever."

"Toby-" she said sadly.

"I'm not done," I said firmly. "Sorry I got a little off track with that. The other ones are: Every night after that until the night at the diner, and just a little bit the night of the Hoe Down. There, now I'm done."

She looked at me with those wide doe eyes that were full of tears. "Why do you do that?" she asked confusedly.

"I'm not completely sure. But I think it's because all of those times that I act bad towards you, I feel like you're going to leave me forever. And I guess I just feel like if I forget, that it won't hurt as bad when I find out that you left me. After every time though, I know that's not the case. I just wake up, and remember that you're mad at me," I finished with my head down.

"Toby," she said softly. I kept my head on the floor. "Toby look at me," she said more firmly, and I looked up with tears brimming in my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. Just because we have a fight, doesn't mean that I'm going to leave you."

"I just feel like one of these times, you're going to realize that you deserve better than me and act on it. I just feel like these fights will help you realize that I'm just a guy."

"You are NOT just a guy, Toby! You are an amazing man! I love you so much, but sometimes I think the exact same way you do. I feel like you're going to leave me for someone who can comfort you when you need it. I have too many problems of my own to be very comforting," she finished sadly.

"Spence, I'm _never _going to leave you. Ever. You're my whole life. And I don't want someone who can comfort me because they don't have any problems. I want someone who can understand what I'm going through and cry with me. And Spencer, I'm one hundred percent sure that you're that girl," I said confidently.

She looked up and smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" she asked.

"I ask myself that about you every day," I reply quietly. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Tobes."

All was well as we watched a movie that I didn't even pay attention to. She stayed the night, and I put my arm around her petite body protectively. That is one thing that will never change.


End file.
